1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a body sculpting apparatus and a system including the body sculpting apparatus, and more particularly, to a sculpting device to sculpt an individual's body by selectively burning fat stored in a user's body and to generate a vibration to produce heat from friction such that blood circulation can be enhanced, and a system including the sculpting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, obesity is a condition in which excessive adipose tissue has accumulated on a body and usually concerns persons having a body fat 20 percent above a recommended body fat percentage with regard to a weight for a predetermined height and age. For example, a man is obese when his body fat percentage is 20% above a predetermined maximum weight. A woman is obese when her body fat percentage is 30% above her weight. Obesity can be variously classified based on causes of the obesity. Adipose tissue is mainly accumulated in a person's abdomen, waist, thighs, and arms.
In order to burn the fat in the body, a conventional apparatus to burn fat includes a low frequency generator having a pad and a belt in which the low frequency generator is installed while a user wears the belt on a body portion. The low frequency generator is controlled by an external controller.
Although the conventional low frequency generator can burn the fat in the user's body, the conventional pad of the low frequency generator has disadvantages in that, since the pad must be inserted to an additionally manufactured belt, which is closely attached to a corresponding part of the user's body, the pad can be relocated to other parts of the user's body from the corresponding part, or escaped therefrom, even by slight movements by the user.
Also, since most of the external controllers which control the low frequency generators are relatively large in size, they must be fixedly installed at a specific placement. Therefore the conventional low frequency generator cannot be easily used by users at any non-specific placement, such as the user's home.